


Harenam

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief prelude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harenam

His nails scrape at sand, at the sun-bleached earth that burns beneath his palms. Tiny grains as sharp as diamonds.

Red paints the grit beneath his touch. Red like the shards clutched tight in his opposing grip. Red like... like...

His tongue taste like ash. No, not even like ash, like dust. Like nothingness.

He grips harder at the broken mess of red and gold. Grips until that hand bleeds too.

"Ankh..."

He coughs. He sputters. He curls in on himself. His hands pressed tight against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He sputters. He coughs.

His limbs grow cold.


End file.
